


Paradise by Dashboard Lights

by Mikamod



Series: Memories by the Headlights [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Random & Short, Weird dreams, things not in main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Stories that while tied to the story don't fit into the main story.You don't have to read these to understand the main story they are just little extras.





	Paradise by Dashboard Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello again, I had a few ideas that didn't fit in the main story or were to big for the little flashbacks at the start of each of the chapters so I decided to gather them here. I hope you enjoy all the odd little bits and peices

1.Twinkie

_The body under his own was incredibly familiar, the curves and dips, her arms still had grease on them not that he cared. Dark hair standing out against the bright red of his partners EVO, steel blue eye's gazing up in lust at him, his movements pushing her up the hood inch by inch her ample breast bouncing in rhythm._

_"Fuck Sarha."_

_A sweet southern voice moaned around his name._ ....Wait a southern voice?

Conner, better known as Twinkie snapped awake with possibly the most awkward boner in history. He wasn't going to say he's never had a sex dream featuring members of the crew, including Han and Earl a few times. 

The thing that made it a little more awkward was that his brain decided to make Sean an oddly hot chick. He sat there thinking about what to do. He still had a problem to deal with after all.

2.Earl

_He was in paradise, nothing but supple curves for as far as he could see, each a new taste a new smell ready for him to devour them._

_The lighting was perfect showing each beauty in the best way possible, he didn't know which he wanted first. The French? No, The Brazilian? Perhaps a taste of home?_

_Truely the Marble Lounge was paradise._

The blaring alarm woke Earl up with a disappointed groan and the growl of his stomach. He'd have to ask Han about going out for their next big victory, sure it was the huge party they normally had but it would be great food.

3.Reiko

_Reiko had no idea how this had happened one second she's talking to Neela about, something, then everyone's cats. It was disturbingly cute to watch them. Gisele had taken to just roasting up on the toolbox, like a queen over looking her realm. Han was having less luck with finding peace, his bushy tail was turning into Sean's favorite thing as the short haired cat kept chasing it. Neela was hiding somewhere and Earl was happy to curl up in Reiko's lap_

Reiko spat out the fuzz from her pillow, she'd ended up with a face full in her sleep somehow. Deciding she was thirsty Reiko got out of her bunk and crept to the communal kitchen. She smiled when she passed the couch, Sean was still awake Han asleep head resting in Sean's lap while Gisele was sleeping on his shoulder. A little cat pile.

4.Neela 

_The road was crumbling underneath her, the creature chasing her was getting closer and closer, its shrill cries echoing at the night. She looked back at the giant cookie its gaping mouth showing rows of chocolate chip teeth. It was right on her_

"Neela!" She jerked up, looking around to see one of Han's crew that doesn't live here giving her a weird stare. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

She groaned before the pack of cookies in front of her, which was almost empty. She should stop eating so much sugar before bed

5.Sean

_He wasn't sure how he got here, but he was enjoying it none the less. The desert was hot but dry, the cars kicking up dust into the air. There were people everywhere, as many cars as he could dream of having. Sean wanted to race all of them, and here he could._

_The earth rumbled beneath his feet, music and bass loud and in charge._

He was woken up by an elbow digging into his side, Sean had said it was a bad Idea for everyone to try and sleep in a giant pile but Neela and Reiko had outvoted him and Earl had decided to have a family movie night. Speaking of Earl, man he had some boney elbows.

6.Gisele

She's never had concrete dreams, it was more of senses. The hot sun on her skin like home turned into warm loving hands tracing nonsense into her skin. The squeal of tires into laughter of family, a field of grass and flowers comfortable as the softest bed her mind could conger up.

Gisele was pulled out of her day by a loud curse and the clang of a tool. She wasn't sure when she'd became a mother but she was enjoying it. Not that she'd tell anyone, not yet.

7.Han

_"Dad!"_

_He turned from the car he was working on to see a little girl running in, dark straight hair and tan skin and Gisele's dark eyes she couldn't be more than six. "Yes, Mehira?_

_"Mom and papa wanted me to get you for dinner."_

_"Sissy!" A little three-year-old boy tried to run after her Han ran to catch him before he toppled over, Sean's steal blue eye's looked up at him. He swung the toddler to rest on his hips._

_"Caleb, no running in the garage buddy."_

_The little boy hugged Han around his neck, "Sorry."_

_Mehria grabbed his hand, 'leading' him into the house, he could see Sean and Gisele joking in the kitchen, the youngers arms opening as Mehria ran into them. Gisele walked over tickling the Caleb who squirmed in Han's arms_

Han woke up slowly, with a strange wanting feeling in his chest, sure they'd talked about settling down maybe moving back to L.A once Sean had graduated, maybe bring everyone with them. 

They'd never talked about kids in any serious way, Gisele joked that they had enough kids. He didn't know it was something he wanted but when he thought about it. A thump on his side drew his eye to Sean who had rolled over. He wondered if Sean thought of having children. 

"Thinking too loud sleep." The words almost lost in Seans sleepy southern draw.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading and feel free to leave comments, kudos or yell at me on Tumblr


End file.
